A Change of Heart
by Shadechidna
Summary: Shade is an assassin sent to kill a girl named Lianna. However, he gets tossed into a conflict that would soon have him at the top of the wanted list! His brother, Ebony, is sent to finish a job he started, and it soon turns into a struggle for survival.


Hey, been busy lately! Had my pc fixed so I lost my fics...so I got to re read ALL of the ones I didn't finish. So this one is an rp between another friend online, so I see her everyday. Next Chapter will be just as long! But it won't be for another week or so. Since we have school n shit. So yeah. READ AND ENJOY!

**Disclamer**: This is an rp between be and a friend. I own Shade, a wolf (minor char) and an unknown assassin. She owns Lianna, her father, the other wolf pack members (also minor) and Ebony is a collab between us. Story is purly our idea.

**Longer Summery**: In a city gripped by fear, the fate of two people will bring them together in a battle for their lives. Enter Lianna and Shade, two who have come together to overcome the odds. Sent to kill her, Shade looses his memory and quickly has it returned onto to find he cannot do his mission to kill Lianna. As punishment, his brother is sent to kill them both. Can they stop him as well as Lianna's father from having their way? Read and find out!

**A Change in Heart**

It was cold and slushy outside in the middle of the night. A storm just blew in and dropped the temperature a good bit, causing it to slush. This didn't bother Shade in the least. A fully clothed, hidden figure walked calmly to a building where tons of people partied. It was some kind of night club for a certain species of anthro. A task he could easy handle had to do with getting inside the club and kill someone. He had a photo and a name, nothing else. It was all he needed to do the job. There was no need for addresses or list of friends...it was easy to get info from people in this city. He reached the body guards, who were very large falcons. If he weren't serious, it might have freaked him out how buff these two were. "Show yourself!" One of the large guards growled in a raspy, rough voice. Shade glared at them with piercing blue eyes, and it seemed to them that he hesitated. "I said show yourself!" The falcon body guard shouted this time, reaching out with a winged hand and ripped the hood from his head. A black hawk came into view of their eyes, and they stepped aside. Shade smiled, nodded respectfully and calmed walked inside. What pathetic fools. He put his hood back on and without notice, his form changed back to his true one. It was far too easy for him to sneak inside. He walked to the bar and held the picture out to the bartender. "Have you seen this woman?" He asked, keeping his face hidden from view. "I need to find her. She said for me to come here." He added to get the man's trust.

The bartender glanced at him up and down, absently scrubbing clean a glass. He was a large Macaw anthro, his blue and gold feathers striking out in a glossy shine against the lights of the club. He nodded his head towards the dance floor. "She's probably out there somewhere, bud." He answered shortly, shrugging. "She's a serving girl, but we give her time off after ten." He went back to cleaning, ignoring the man in front of him.

The girl in question was, in fact, on the dance floor. She was a dark raven, her tan skin merging perfectly with the lines of her body. She had a great deal of human characteristics, but it when you looked it was easy to see her anthropomorphic qualities. Her hair was jet black, and fell to her shoulders in feather like spikes. In the sunlight, you could see the sheen of midnight blue on the edges of the feathers. Her eyes were slit like a bird's, and were also a dark color. Her body was thin and pointy, and her fingers pointed out into talon-sharp nails. She was clothed normally for a club, a shirt of glittering silver that opened in the back, and a low hanging pair of jeans, with rips and wholes throughout the leg area. She was dancing alone, switching from partner to partner as she felt like it. As she turned, you could see two tattoos of wings on her shoulder blades and upper back.

Shade eyed her closely, taking in her figure. He kind of wondered why he had to kill her. He lowered his hood again once he changed into his fake form, then removed the coat all the way and placed it on a nearby coat rack. He wore all black, matching his fur, but his pants and shirt were slit, showing small glimpses of his well toned body. His pants were slip on his knees, lower legs and thigh, between his knees and groins. He made his way through the crowd and when he reached her from behind he took her hand that was in the air and spun her around and joined her in the dancing. He had to get her attention. Like all his victims before he kills them. "What brings you here?" He asked her with amusement, acting as if he were attracted to her. "You seem a little young to be out here alone."

She raised an eyebrow, a playful smile working its way onto her lips as she seamlessly started to dance against him. "Am I then?" She looked him over, as she did all the men that pulled her into dancing. He wasn't bad - so far as guys went. Though if any of the men here knew that she really didn't find herself attracted to bird anthro's, they would be surprised. She always found herself attracted to different animal species, truthfully. They were all the same, weren't they? At least, it was in the basic idea. "Maybe I'm young, but I've been in this bar since before I was crawling." She winked at him as she twisted herself in his arms, moving her body with the beat of the music. "Daddy owns the place, you see. And what about you, huh? You seem _entirely_ too much of a 'respectable' person to be here."

"Let's just say I have business to attend to." He replied without hesitation. He moved with her to the beat, grinning with entertainment. At least this person was more fun before the best part. Right before the song took a sudden end, he twisted her back around so her back was against his chest, his mouth close to her neck. She could feel his warm breathe as he spoke and breathed deeply from the dancing and the heat of so many people around them. "I came to speak with you. Do you mind?" He asked in a seductive whisper. Before she could react and the next song played as soon as it ended, he began to move again with the music, to keep her interest without her running off on him.

Lianna shuddered as she felt his breath on her ear, and felt a burst of apprehension shoot through her. "Talk to me?" She answered back, her head just barely reaching to the top of his shoulder as she replied to him. "Now why would you have any interest in that? Aside from seeing me across the dance floor and wanting an easy fuck? Which, let me tell you now, won't happen." Even with her words, she continued to dance with him. She usually walked away from people who made her uncomfortable immediately, but she wasn't getting a dangerous feeling from this man. Sure, it was sort of creepy, and she was on her guard, but she enjoyed the feel of his hands on her hips entirely too much at the moment. It was rare to find someone who could dance so naturally to the music, like she did.

Shade raised an eyebrow at her words. "When did I say I wanted to fuck you? I just want to talk. But I can't do it here...I assure you it has nothing to do with a date or sex. Just a private conversation is all I ask." He explained more clearly, almost shivering as she was against his body. He never was one to dirty dance or rave. It felt too awkward and in his personal space too much. But this was a job, so he had no say in it. The heat in the room was almost too much for him to think clearly and all that he could center on was her and the music. It made him wish he was able to forget the mission and just do what he wished, but he had to or else face punishment. "Will you come with me? It can be just outside if you wish. No back alley trouble I assure you." He added for reassurance for her.

Lianna bit her lip, looking up at him for a moment before nodding. "I guess I can spare you some time. Besides, the DJ sucks tonight." She cast him a little smile, actually feeling quite worried as they made their way out of the club, loosely holding hands so as not to lose each other. Once they got out into the cold, she released him, shivering as the wind hit her unprotected body. Goosebumps prickled her flesh and she rubbed her hands along her arms, looking up at him. He seemed awkward in the light, but still just as amazing. She couldn't shake the feeling that it was weird for him to look as he did, though she had no basis to think so.

Shade took his coat on the way out, and when he saw her shiver he gave it to her to warm up. As she was looking down to put it on better he changed to his true form. An echidna with dreadlocks that reached a little past his elbows with red tips from the top to bottom. Same went for his legs and arms, which formed a V across his chest and stomach. His clothes never changed, and stayed form fit to his body. "You're too easy to fool." Was all he muttered before he brought a strong fist to her stomach, winding her to the point of fainting. He picked up her limp form and calmly walked through the bitter cold to his apartment. There he placed her in the single bed he had and went to the restroom. Looking in the mirror he stared at the horrible clothes he wore. "How can people wear this and still hold their dignity intact?" He questioned to himself as he gripped a chuck of the slit shirt and tore it easily off, tossing the remains to the side. He wasn't expecting her to wake anytime soon, but in case something happened like that, she couldn't escape anyways. Shade moved from the bathroom to the table off to the side of the bed, and picked up a cell phone. He dialed in a number and waited for an answer. "Sir, I have the girl. What do you wish for me to do? Torture her or kill her quickly?" He asked, curious to know what kind of punishment he wished his victim to have this time.

"Have your fun with her." Came the thick voice from the other end of the line. "As long as she's dead, you could hang her from your window with spikes for all I care."The only other sound from the phone was the click and dial tone of a hang up.

She had no sense of the time passed as she slowly started to wake up, her head pounding and her stomach smarting. Her eyes were blurry with tears as she sat up in bed, feeling empty and - a little betrayed. It was ridiculous, trusting a man she had never met. What was she thinking? She started shaking as she dropped her legs off the side of the bed, staring around at the empty, frank looking room. She felt shock and panic starting to ease its way into her system, and she gripped the large black sleeves in bunches in her fists, drawing her arms up around herself. She caught a whiff of his scent as she did, and felt anger entangling itself through her fear. What in the world was she thinking? As she shakily stood up, she swallowed nervously; scared to move past where she was on the bed. She didn't know where she was, but it was obviously not anywhere she had been before. He had taken her somewhere. Events and jumbled panics rushed through her brain as she tried to figure out why she was here. What in the world could this man want with her? Swallowing thickly once more, she tried to push a shaky foot forward, but found herself scared of what would happen if she left the room. Finally, she simply slumped down onto the bed, wide eyes staring at every nook and cranny, and jumping at the shadows on the wall.

Shade's ear twitched in her direction and he looked at her with a smile. "Oh, so you're awake. Good. It's better when they're aware of their own death." He mused with a twisted voice. He chuckled sadistically as she watched his right hand shift into a blade. It seemed as if his hand was removed and replaced with part of a sword. "I wondered why he wants you dead...but you could always tell me for me. Unless you want me to guess." He asked as he brought to blade to his face, covering part of it as he licked the blade. Deep blue eyes showing no emotion and a twisted desire for blood.

A shiver ran through Lianna's body, but the sight of him made a calm anger envelope her, chasing away most of her panic. "I don't even know what you're talking about." She spat out, her eyes flaring in anger. "I didn't do _anything _to you, you bastard!" She pushed herself back on the bed, against the wall that was behind her. "You and your- your stupid partner, that fucking hawk, can just go to hell!" Her bottom lip trembled. "Tricking people to get your jollies, is that what you two do? He goes to go find you fresh meat so you can mess with them, huh!?" She was getting louder with each sentence, anger taking over and lighting a flame inside of her.

"Partner?" Shade laughed. "What partner!? I work alone! That Hawk was me! Can't you tell?" He asked, using his free hand to point to his pants that were completely identical to the hawk's. "And my voice..." He went quiet, and then spoke again in another voice. "Recognize it?" Shade asked with amusement. "I'm a shape shifter. Shade is the name. But you know me as the unknown serial killer that's on the news all the time." He chuckled before he began cracking up with total insanity.

Lianna shut her eyes, taking a deep breath as she tried to take it in. It seemed impossible. When she was dancing with that man- the man in front of her, she supposed- it had felt right. It had felt ok. Her instinct had never failed her as much as it had done now. With a deep sigh, she forced open her eyes. She was still terrified, but she refused to let it show. Fear and pain were what Shade wanted, apparently. He was insane, and he liked watching people in pain. Liked putting them in pain. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She was giving him a steady, hate filled glare, standing up to look as if she was simply standing up to him. As she stood from the bed, she positioned herself next to the nightstand, the lamp in easy reach of her hand. "Is that so?" She forced herself to answer steadily, simply watching him as she braced herself to grasp for the object next to her.

Shade grinned, showing fangs before he ran for her. "You think that puny lamp can stop me?!" He hissed, his bladed hand slicing easily through the metal lamp. Only a tiny bit remained in her hand while the rest fell heavily to the floor. He shoved her towards the wall in hopes to surprise her. He had his face before hers, eyes staring into hers. "Any last words before I rip you apart?" He asked with a hint of laughter, not even caring for the tiny object in her hand. He never really knew just how heavy it was, thinking it was thin metal and easily bent. Even if she struck him, he thought because of it, it would be useless to try. Never thinking it was solid steel. "I will make your last moments something to remember in the afterlife."

"Fuck you." She nearly screamed, and used her advantage as best she could. He hardly even tried to stop her attack. She hit for the tender part of the head as best she could, twisting her body weight as she did, giving the hit everything she had. It connected with a 'thud' and a sickening squelch, and she froze as Shade fell to the ground in front of her. She came to her sense afterwards and sprang over him, running to the door. But as she grabbed the door handle, she heard a groan from behind her, and spun around. He lay in a pool of his own blood, and he was unconscious. She trembled as she dropped the heavy lamp base on the ground, hesitating at the door. She couldn't just...leave him there. Could she? He had tried to kill her, but . . . And he was insane . . . Thinking she had made up her mind, she opened the door and made to go out into the apartment. She found herself stopping again, and biting her lip. "Damnit." She cursed, and turned around again, kneeling next to the prone figure on the floor. The wound on his head wasn't as bad as it had looked. A small cut had simply bled a great deal. She ripped a piece of his jacket, pushing it against the wound and wondering vaguely if she should call the ambulance. She definitely should be calling the police. . . With a trembling sigh, she turned him over, and then went to the bathroom to get some water to clean the cut. She found bandages in the cupboard, and against her better judgment, she found herself wrapping his head, her hands shaking the entire time.

He never regained consciousness until the next morning. The sun hitting his face made him shift only to groan in pain. His entire body ached, and his head was pounding so much that he felt like he was going to explode. "Nngh...M-my...head." He mumbled, slowly opening his eyes before quickly shutting them again due to the painful glare of the sun. He brought a hand to his head and slowly made himself go to a sitting position and looked around. He had no idea where he was. "Where...Where am I?" He whispered. His ears lowered in confusion and slight panic. Why was he hurt? Why was he here?! He could feel his heart pounding with his head and he felt more and more alarmed by the minute. Before he knew it he stood up and screamed, completely freaked out and confused. "Where the hell am I?!" He shouted, blue eyes glowing with panic and terror. Nothing from what they were.

Lianna had meant to stay far away from him at first, but she couldn't bring herself to leave. When she saw him standing up with so much terror, she moved forward before she even realized what she was doing. "Are you stupid? You're going to hurt yourself even worse!" She grabbed him just as he teetered, and guided him backwards to sit on the bed. She still shook when she got near him, and she had two of his knives that she had found tucked into the belt hoops of her jeans, ready for her to grab if she needed them. She stood back quickly once she helped him sit down, looking at him apprehensively.

Shade was looking around, and when his eyes moved to her, he pushed himself back. "Who are you?! Why am I here! What's going on?!" He yelled at her, seeming more terrified than she was at the moment. He was even questioning to himself who he was. He couldn't recall anything. All he could remember was waking up...everything else was a total blank.

Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening, and a cold chill ran through her. "You don't . . . remember anything?" She asked attentively, and she couldn't help but feel glad. The man in front of her wasn't a threat to her right now, and she actually found herself feeling somewhat bad for him. "Y-your name is Shade." She offered quietly, "We're in your apartment. . . You . . . You fell, last night and hit your head. I think that something happened with you- with your memory. . . " She pulled the chair in the corner of the room in front of the bed, looking at him with wide eyes, trying to figure out if he was tricking her again, or if he really had lost his memory. "You're a shape shifter and. . . ." She looked down. "That's all . . . I really know about you."

"Shade...? Shake Shifter?" He was trying to take what little information that was given in. Was that all? He felt empty somehow..."Oh...But...who are you?" He asked, looking at her closely. "Did I...know you or something? I...I don't remember anything at all. Or how I got here..." He looked down, staring at his hands in confusion. "Nothing at all...no friends, family...nothing..." His voice was getting down to a whisper, and he was beginning to shake with fear. "I don't know...w-what to do."

Lianna looked down, and she felt guilty that she didn't have more information to give him. "I- We only met last night." She whispered, looked up at him worriedly. She seemed to be going into shock. "I'm sorry; I really don't know anything about you. . ." She lowered her eyes again, fiddling her fingers in her lap. '_Except that you're a killer. . . Might be a good idea to leave that out, though. . . _"I . . . I don't really know what to say, but I'll help you where I can." She nearly kicked herself as the words came out of her mouth. She found herself regretting it instantly. What if he regained his memory? What if . . . She bit her lip? She couldn't take it back now. She had already said it.

Shade just looked sadly at her, then back down. "I don't know where to go. I can't remember anything...I'm sorry." He put his head in his hands, wishing he knew what to do but could not think of a thing. "Please...don't leave me like this. Can you...at least help me out? Can...Can I at least go to the hospital? To see how badly my wound is?" He asked nicely, looking hopefully at her. Hopefully she isn't mean enough to leave him like this. He would be in debt to her if she helped him at least a little.

Lianna closed her eyes, feeling badly. She couldn't abandon him now, could she? I mean, he was still technically the same person, but . . . If he couldn't remember, it didn't count, right? She let out a deep sigh, wondering if she was crazy. "I-I don't think it would be a good thing to take you to the hospital. . . "She was thinking quickly. People might recognize him, she never knew if he had been spotted before or not. She didn't want to risk it. Though why she was worrying about his safety, she didn't know. "I mean, we have to make sure you're alright, but. . ."

Shade blinked a few times, and then sighed. "Okay...I guess you're right." He nodded slowly as to not hurt his head more. Then an undying urge to eat something hit him harder than the throb of his head. "Uh...can you do me a favor? I...I'm kind of hungry...do you want to get something for me?" He asked nicely, looking at her again to see her reaction. He didn't know her, so he didn't know if it would bother her to help him.

"Um, yeah, I guess I can." She blinked, rather surprised at the sudden change in attitude. As she left the room, she found herself walking to the window for the first time since she had been brought here. She had realized that she hadn't even thought about where she was. She pulled back the blinds, trying to see if she recognized the scenery outside. Just as she had suspected, it was all foreign to her. She'd have to figure out where they were later. She finally pried herself away, wandering into the kitchen. She pretty much just started opening random cupboards and such, looking for food.

Shade watched her, confused by her clothing. Then again, his pants were a bit odd to him too. Why were they cut? He looked at his pants, surprised that they were pretty comfy. He returned his gaze to Lianna, suddenly transfixed to her beauty. She was wonderful in his eyes...He couldn't explain the feeling. Something told him he did know her, even if it was last night only.

It took her a while to get some ramen cooking on the stove. Instant food seemed to be the only thing in the house. She'd have to go shopping later and - She stopped herself, rolling her eyes. She was already sounding like she intended to stay. Her father was probably already freaking out with her being gone. She was, after all, just barely 17. Her birthday had just been a few days ago. He would be flipping out. But she knew she couldn't leave this man here alone, and she most definitely couldn't take him home with her. She settled on deciding to call her father later, and pull out some silly little white lie to keep him happy for a little while.

Shade could smell the food cooking, and he laid down for a few minutes to rest his head a bit. "So..." He started, hoping to break the silence. "What's your name?" He asked her, glancing away towards the window at the clouds outside. Every so often there were birds chirping and flying by. "I...want to at least thank you properly for doing all of this for me."

"Don't worry about thanking me." She said hastily, pulling the pot off the stove. "Really, it's not a big deal. My name is Lianna." She poked around for bowls, but couldn't find any. "I- uh. Do you mind eating out of the pot?" She ventured, blushing a little at not having a bowl to offer him. "I'm sorry, I just don't know the place so well, and I guess all the plates and stuff are dirty right now.

Shade got up, and moved to the kitchen to look for some bowls. Something told him it was in a weird place...and next thing he knew he went over to a cabinet and opened it up, some bowls and stuff neatly in place. "Here's some!" He smiled, taking two out and placing them on the table for her to pour the Roman into the bowls. "This smells really good...and your name is pretty. A beautiful name, actually." He looked at her, his smile still in place.

Lianna felt a bit anxious as she realized he knew exactly where the bowls were. So, he still had some of his memory. She found herself wishing desperately that he didn't get all of it back. "Thank you. I was named after my mother." She said with a blush, tickled by his comment, even though she knew better. She poured the food into their dishes, and sat down at the small wooden table in the dining room. "So, you don't remember. . . . Anything?" She ventured carefully.

Shade sat down across from her, taking a bit of his ramen before speaking. "I don't...but something told me it was in those cabinets...other than that, nothing. I can't remember anything. And if I'm a shape shifter...how do I change?" He asked curiously, wondering himself how he could do it.

Lianna shrugged. "Do I look like a shape shifter to you?" She was beginning to feel more at ease around Shade. "You'll have to figure it out for yourself, I suppose. I'd never met one before I met you, and I hardly know you even now." She slurped up a bit of noodles, breathing contentedly at the satisfying flavor.

Shade said nothing, looking at his ramen. "Do you think...I'll ever remember anything?" He whispered, feeling a little sad that he couldn't remember anything. "I feel like I have no past...no family to remember...no friends to think back to. It's kind of sad..." He sighed heavily, eating more noodles.

'_I don't know if you even have any friends . . . or family by now. I doubt it.'_ She didn't say that out loud, but simply smiled sadly at him. "I'm sorry I can't help you more, I really am. But. . . I mean. If I was in your place. . "She was quiet for a moment, sucking on the tip of her spoon."I'd just . . . take things as they come. Make the most of what you have. Just. . . Keep working for it and everything will turn out alright in the end, right?"

There was a moment of silence between the two, and Shade let her words sink in. "Yeah...Yeah! You're right! I'll try to do that...Maybe in the end I will remember who I am." He smiled, feeling much at ease now that she had tried so hard to cheer him up. He had to think positive with everything. Maybe it was fate?

"Um, so I-" She was cut off by a dark-sounding ring tone, and her voice trailed off as a cell phone buzzed on the counter behind Shade. It wasn't her phone, certainly, so it must be his. Before she could react to anything, she watched as Shade reached for it, with a growing sense of unease on just who would be on the other side of the line.

Shade looked at it, and saw a number go by and a name, but it never ring a bell. "Is this yours?" He asked, looking up at her and holding out the phone to her to see the name and number. When she shook her head, he blinked, thinking it could be his then. He picked it up, waiting for a moment before he spoke. "...Hello?" he asked, wondering who it was on the other line.

Lianna tensed, staring at him with wide eyes as he picked up the phone. It couldn't be good, could it? If someone was calling him- She felt herself shivering as she clearly heard a husky voice coming through the loud speaker.

"Is it done yet?"

It rasped, and she felt her breath hitch. The voice was similar, but she couldn't place it. She had no idea where she had heard it, but she was sure she had."Hang up." She whispered anxiously, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

Shade was quiet, and was about to speak until he heard her whisper and hung it up with no answer. "Who was that? What did he mean, "Is it done"?" He asked, placing the phone down only to see it go off again with the same name. "He's calling back." He blinked, wondering if he should leave it or answer it again. What was he to do? "Do you know him, Lianna?"

She couldn't answer him. She was crying, silent tears rolling down her cheeks as she wiped frantically with her hands. At first, she hadn't recognized the voice. The static of the phone and the distance made it hard for her to realize just who it was. Sobs choked her as she came to terms with just the voice she had heard, and she nearly felt herself crumble inside as she pulled her legs up to her seat, burying her head in her knees so Shade didn't see her. "It's my dad." She mumbled into her legs, before her sorrow overtook her, and all she could do was cry.

Shade was silent, and he felt an unimaginable pain in his heart, and at the same time, his blood felt like it was on fire as he was growing with anger at this. Her own father was called him? She barely knew him and her dad was calling him?! What the hell was going on?! "What was going on? If it's your dad why is it that he's called _me_?! What is going on? Tell me, please, Lianna!"

"Because he hired you to kill me!!!" She screamed into her legs, her body shaking as she forced herself into a standing position, pain-filled eyes rimmed with red and tears as she stared at him. "So do it! DO IT!!!" She screamed, grabbing one of the knives from her belt and throwing it on the table between them, watching it skid over to him. "You're an assassin, and you kill people and you like it, ok!? That's who you are! That's what you do! That's what you were going to do to me last night before I hit you in the head with a lamp! And I was going to leave you to die, and I couldn't! Because I'm not- I'm not- A murderer like you!" She finished her last sentence in a scream, her eyes shutting tight.

Shade froze, his body tense at her words. A murderer? Everything went through his head like a torrent of fire. Pain shot through every nerve and vain in his body at the realization of his true identity. All the flashbacks...all the memories. They all came flowing back in waves. Of him in the club, of him dancing and tricking her...of his last moments before unconsciousness. Everything came back. That lust returned as well just as fast as his hunger had come before. He lowered his head, letting the information sink in and his memory settle. He reached up and picked up the knife from the table and calmly stood from the chair and within seconds had pinned her to the wall with the knife inches from her neck. He was about to end it, but then something held him back. Shade had come to respect her...she helped him when she could have abandoned him like everyone else had. She...She was there for him the only time in his life that he never had ever felt what it was like to have someone to look to for help. He removed the blade slowly and dropped it on the floor with a clang. He turned his back, head lowered. "Get out." He whispered, voice shaking. He couldn't kill her. Shade felt too much emotion for this girl and could not do what he had done so many times before.

Lianna didn't move. She wasn't scared when he pinned her, and she actually felt disappointment as he pulled away. Her eyes trained on his, and she realized that no, she didn't want to die. It had felt like it, when she realized what her father had tried to do, but she really didn't want to die. She felt tears starting to fall again, even though she had thought she was done with that. They annoyed her. She hardly ever cried and now in the past two nights she had cried more than she had since before she could remember. "No." Was all she said, staring at his back. She had a feeling she would die if she stayed but. . . She would most likely going to die if she went out there anyways. Her father wasn't one to give up. The fact that the phone was once again vibrating on the table was proof of that.

Shade growled loudly with annoyance, and when the phone was going off yet again he picked it up. "What the fuck do you want?!" He snapped, stabbing the knife into the table a good bit. He knew he wouldn't be able to pull it out for awhile because of that. He didn't know what to do. Never before did he fail to kill someone. Even when that person he had suduced and had sex with before killing them had any effect until now. But why? The fact that this man called him off the wall half the night before the day to kill her was bad enough, but he had to call like crazy afterwards!

"I don't appreciate you hanging up on me. Don't think I can't deal with you attitude easily. Now I'll ask you again. Did. You. Finish. The. Bitch."

The words made Lianna gasp, but she refused to cry again. She felt anger and sorrow, but she pushed it aside. It wasn't the right time nor place to act like a giggly little princess that cracks under pressure. She'd already handled the situation so far pretty badly. It was time to pull herself together. She stayed quiet, waiting tensely for Shade's answer.

There was a pause, and dull blue eyes glared towards Lianna, yet the glare was half hearted. There was a bit of care behind them, care to protect her and keep her from harm. "Yes. I killed her this morning. She knocked me out last night but her pity got the best of her. The moment I regained my memory I slit her throat. The reason I hung up on you was because I had no memory at the moment. She was stupid enough to trigger it." He replied. His tone was serious, as if he truly did kill her the way he described.

She felt her lip shivering, as a feeling of amazement and relief flooded her body. She didn't know why he was lying to her, but she felt her close tie to him growing tighter. She found herself nearly chuckling a watery laugh at the irony of him saving her, but she caught herself. It would be rather stupid to let her father hear her now. From what she could tell, he didn't answer Shade, but merely hung up the phone. She licked her lips, looking at him with confusion and appreciation in her eyes. "You lied for me. . . "

"If he sees through my lie, we're both dead." He said without even attempting to pay attention to her words. Shade walked over and begun to pack what little was needed to disappear from the scene. They had to move. Something deep within was telling him that they were coming. Her father would come, he knew it. His gut was never wrong. "We must leave." He told her as he packed, and never once looked towards her.

She swallowed, composing herself quickly. "What do you need me to do?" She answered immediately, hoping that he couldn't see the shaking of her hands that were the only thing that betrayed her fake calm. To nearly anyone, she would have looked like she was composed and ready for any situation. But she had a feeling that he could probably see past that. Either way, she was going to do what she needed to. She didn't think she would be able to handle seeing her father, if he were in any chance to come here.

Shade looked around and quickly grabbed some clothes. They went her size, but they were good enough. He tossed them to her quickly and continued what he was doing. "Get these on and get ready to run like hell. We don't have long." He growled once more, angry that he was doing this to himself. "There's no time to run to the bathroom and do anything so just do it here and now and let's get out of here." He commanded her, glaring at her before shutting the bag he had.

She felt uncomfortable changing in front of him, but she knew by his quick behavior that she didn't exactly have a choice. She changed as fast as she could, feeling exposed at changing right in front of him. She kept her head down, so she didn't know if he was watching or not, but she tried to tell herself that that was important at the moment. She had the baggy clothes on rather quickly, the belt he had thrown to her useful in keeping the clothes on. With the exception of her tanned skin, she could very well have passed for one of those goth kids that wore huge black clothes all the time. She looked up at him when she finished, her face red with a blush of embarrassment.

He never looked out of respect, and as she changed, He had quickly removed his pants and replaced them with baggy pants and a black shirt. Shade grabbed the bag and walked for the door. "Come on." He ordered, opening the door and walking out as quickly as he could. His mind was racing with so many questions. Most of them scolding to himself. What the hell was he thinking!?

She was having trouble keeping up with his quick steps, exhaustion finally catching up with her. She hadn't slept all night; she hadn't trusted him enough to have done that. She had stayed up all night just watching him. And she was feeling it now. Her body ached with mental and physical exhaustion, but she was determined not to let it show. She was only a few steps behind him, trying her best to not be a bother. Goodness knew if he's just leave her somewhere if she was. She didn't _think_ he would. . She still had that same underlying trust for him that she had felt that first night . . . But she had also seen where that had gotten her the first time. She didn't have time to think about why she trusted him so much, but she didn't think she wanted the time to look into that either.

Shade noticed her slowing down and stopped. "Here," He handed her the bag and then picked her up so that she was on his back. Her weight was nothing to hinder his speed, and soon he was bolting down the hall. "You shouldn't have helped me." He told her after a moment when they had reached the elevator, waiting for it to come up. "You could have escaped, you know."

She felt awkward on his back, but she leaned in anyways, laying her head on his shoulder. "I couldn't leave." She admitted, closing her eyes. "I thought I killed you. . . All that blood just. . . And your face was so- I -. She stopped trying to explain herself, frustrated that she couldn't think of the right words. "Besides. . . You saved me too, you know. You put yourself in danger for me." She tightened a hand around the strap of the bag, feeling secure on his back like she was. "So we're even, right?" She mumbled amazed at how tired she felt.

"Not far even, Lianna. Your father won't stop to kill you, and for me failing, it won't be long till they'll try to kill me. Had I killed you, I wouldn't be in this mess!" He replied angrily. He heard the ding of the elevator and almost smiled at how close they were to freedom. However, the moment he saw a tiny glimpse of the other side his eyes widened in horror. "Oh fuck no..." He whispered, backing away from the elevator before he started bolting the way he came for the stairs nearby. "Shit! How rich is your father?!" He hissed.

Lianna's head snapped up, but she didn't even get a glance at whatever Shade had reacted to. "He-uh-Rich!?" She answered in surprise, shocked by the sudden reaction. "He's got millions of dollars stashed away in some bank somewhere, made a fortune on investments when he was younger and- Shade, what's going on?" She asked, all in a quick rush of words, her hands tightening on his shoulders as she tried to figure out what was happening.

"My fucking brother is here!" He replied as he glared behind himself at his almost twin running close behind. "Almost no one can fucking hire him for a kill and yet your fucking father does?! He's more blood thirsty than I am! He'd kill his own employer for simply not paying him what he wanted! This is bad! Bad, bad, bad!" He looked over the railing, then jumped down a few flights onto another set and repeated to get down faster.

Lianna tensed as they flew down the stairs, a dead feeling prickling her skin as she heard a cackling laugh behind them.

"Just going to run, little Shade?" Came a cocky, horrible voice from behind them, and she felt a panic spread through her. He was close, she could tell.Ebony had a horrible smirk on his face as he easily flew down the corridor, his feet padding on the carpet. He hardly bothered with the stairs at all, metal flashing in his hands as he simply sprang over the rails, free falling down the empty spaces with seemingly no problem.

Shade saw him closing in way too fast. "Hold on tight, Lianna!" He yelled before his body shifted and wings spread from his back and the air blowing into his wings slowed him down enough to make Ebony pass him easily. However, Ebony knew his moves, and had cut into his left arm on the way down, rendering it almost useless. Shade hissed in pain, but ignored it as he concentrated on flying back to the top. He had to get away! "Nice try, Ebony! But still you suck at aim!"

A hysteric laugh shuttled through the stairway as Ebony grabbed purchase against a stair, stopping his fall down with a jerk. "Once I catch you you're dead meat you little shit!" He called out with a mocking air, starting to jump his way up again, a manic look in his face as he scrambled up the stairs. Lianna's breath caught in her throat as blood seeped into her hands, and she saw the gash that Shade had on his arm. Her brain was working frantically, and she grasped for the other knife she still had stashed in her belt. She truly didn't expect it to do anything. The fact that she had her eyes closed when she reached out and dropped it definitely made her think that it really had done no good. But her eyes have snapped open as she heard a string of curses. She glanced down, seeing that Ebony had paused. She must have hit _something_. He was moving quickly again after, but she noticed with a sense of euphoric relief that they were gaining on him. She turned back to the front, her breath coming in quick gasps as she placed both of her hands over Shade's wound. She knew it hurt like anything, but she also knew that she had to staunch the bleeding, or he would end up collapsing on her. She hardly knew what she was doing, but she seemed to be rather good at blindly dropping things on people so far. She glanced back again as she felt the outside air on her skin, to see the other figure chasing after them on the rooftops for a while, before it finally stilled after a good amount of time, standing like a shadow on the rooftop of a tall building, simply watching them fly off.

Shade was already feeling light headed from the blow to his head getting to him again as well as more blood loss. "Why today..." He mumbled, his wings becoming less useful as they begun to descend, his slight change in appearance failing him as his wings were ever so slowly returning into his back. "I think we lost him for now. It won't be long till he catches up again. Lucky for us, he can't shape shift..." He panted weakly, his vision slowly going in and out of focus as he landed, stumbled and crashed to the floor. He was worn out and in so much pain. He felt like he was dying all over again.They were in an alley, far from their previous location. However, they weren't alone. A wolf was nearby, and he looked at them slightly surprised. It was a girl, but she had no home because she was scraped up and dirty. "Oh no...Are you two okay?!" She asked worried for these two people that fell into her territory. She ran over, placing her hands on Shade's bandaged head. "What happened to him? He's pale..." She whispered, looking to Lianna. Shade was watching them with glazed eyes, and every so often his eyes would roll back and close as he slipped in and out of consciousness yet again. "Shelter..." He whispered, trying to tell the wolf they needed to hide.

Lianna was still breathing fast, but she took over fast. "We need a place to stay, and preferably, bandages. We were in a battle, he- gosh, he needs help now." She raised worried eyes, inquiring to this wolf girl. "We won't stay long, but we need someplace for now. Please, you have to help us." She whispered urgently, grabbing her arm in a pleading way, her hands still shaking. She felt panic for Shade, not knowing how bad his injuries were. "Please. . . I can't promise you won't be in danger, but just so long as we have someplace, you don't have to stay with us, and-" Words were spilling out of her mouth, and she was sure she was rambling.

Later that night, the wolf had gotten them dinner and the two were resting what strength they still had left. She went outside and was looking at the full moon that was in the sky. She could hear howls in the distance from friends she knew around the city. She would have joined them in their song, but didn't want to wake the two who truly needed to rest. "Poor guys...they have the worst of luck, it seems." She whispered to herself, looking towards the little home she stayed at where the two were sleeping quietly at. Hopefully they could escape this madman she was told by Lianna about. Her train of thought was halted, however, as she heard a snap of twigs off to the side. The wolf growled faintly, not recognizing the scent, though it was close to Shade's. Oh blood and rotted flesh. "Who's there?!" She hissed, taking on a defensive position.

Ebony snarled quietly as he came at her from behind, one arm grasping her around the throat while the other quickly bound her hands in one large hand. He smirked as he bent over shoulder, breathing in her ear. "You smell beautifully like someone I've been looking for, my dear. You wouldn't have happened to help them out, did you?" He cooed, in a voice that sounded beautiful and sultry. There was the undertone of insanity and blood thirst that could never be covered over, however. "Do you know what I do to people that make me angry, love?"

The wolf closed her eyes, trying her best to hide her fear, which was easy. "Whatever you do to me, everyone will know. I know who you want, and I will not tell you where they are. They are in a safe place from your evil deeds. When you kill me, I will be better off. If you somehow manage to drop dead, you'll be in an eternal damnation in which you cannot escape!" She hissed, glaring back at him with determination. "You cannot bend me to answer your questions, demon!"

"Everyone will know, will they?" He whispered, then shifted his arms so he could grab her waist as well as her arms, and flitted off into the night. He found a rather out of the way cave, and threw her violently against the wall, dizzying her enough that he could place a large rock at the entrance. He knew she didn't have the strength to move it, and he liked it when they fought back a bit. "No, no one ever knows where my victims go." He smirked, a hungry look in his eyes. "They'll just think you abandoned them, bitch."

The wolf didn't fight when she saw it closed in front of her. She knew her fate. But she did, however, try to escape without trying to fight the boulder's weight. She got to the base of it and began to dig up the dirt. She knew she could escape if she calmly thought of the situation; it was what her friends taught her. Within a few minutes, she could feel the cool breeze of the night air and the air returning to the cave that was quickly running low of.

Ebony licked the last bit of meat from his mouth, sighing as he enjoyed the rest of his dinner. He was looking over the trees and valleys now, trying to figure out where he would start looking for his 'prey.' As he scanned the distance, he heard the resonance of a howl from nearby, and with a swallowed curse, and fury in his eyes, he sprang down to the cave that he had been standing a few feet ahead of. And there she was, howling at the edge of the rocks, and hurrying down the slope. "FUCKING BITCH" He howled out himself, slamming down on her. He tore at her hair, throwing her over with a look of absolute rage in his eyes. He tore at her, without any weapons. He liked feeling the flesh breaking beneath his hands. She was a bloody mess within seconds, and still his hands kept raining down. Not enough to kill her though, no. She was going to go slowly. How _dare_ she fight against him like this? How _dare_ she ruin his plans!?

The wolf was choking and coughing when he was finished. She could barely breathe without gagging on blood and wishing to scream. She couldn't move even if she wished to, but she was happy, however, that she could hear the other wolves that had heard her howling in concern, not happiness. They heard her call, and they responded. One of them she knew clearly, which was her mate, and he seemed more concerned than them all. It was more of a howl of sadness than anything else. "I-I'm sorry..." She whispered, referring to him rather than Ebony. She closed her eyes, letting her body give into death as the howls faded as well as the pain until she had finally died.Shade woke up to movements outside the little home they were in, and suddenly they were swarmed by unknown figures. He tensed, glaring at them. "Who the hell are you people?!" He hissed, trying to punch at one of them but was still disoriented to the point he completely missed the target.

Lianna woke up with Shade's scream, and one look at the creatures around her, and she leaped onto him practically to hold him down. Her sight was perfect at night, and she knew that these people wouldn't be hurting her. They looked sad, more than anything. "Shade, it's ok, they're not here to hurt us!" She said quickly, holding him as a mother would hold a scared child. She looked up at them with wide eyes, trying to figure out why they were here. "I-I'm sorry, did we come in when we weren't supposed to? We weren't going to stay for long, I promise, we only wa-" she stopped as she was cut off, and looked at the male wolf in front of her, who looked like he was about to speak.

Shade calmed down at her words, and found himself relaxing more as she held him like a mother would. It felt strange, he never felt it before, but he couldn't help but relax in her arms. "What's going on? Where that girl?" He asked finally before the wolf could speak, not quite able to see straight from his injuries. There was a cub with them in the crowd, and he was weeping openly into one of the female's arms, who tried to calm him which failed horribly. "Do you want to tell them?" She asked the male in front of them. She knew he was upset with what had happened, but he was the leader and mates with the victim. It would have been best for him to explain to them.

Lianna's eyes went wide with tears before they could even speak. The look of distress on their faces was proof enough of what she was guessing. Her hands shook on Shade and she lowered her head in shame. "Oh my god. . . No. . . . I- I'm so sorry!" She sprang up, running over to the male, again before he could speak. She stood in front of him like a scared child, wishing it wasn't true. "I'm so sorry!" She cried out again, and kneeled in front of him. "Please forgive us! We never meant to- We didn't think that-"

One of the other males walked over, kneeling down to Lianna. "No, its okay...She always wanted to do what was best for others...all she ever wanted to do was help people. Who was it that was after you two? If we know who, we can get people gathered to stop him. For endangering us and everyone else in whoever's path." He explained, getting her to stand back up again. He knew their leader was too speechless with despair that they had to do something. "Shino was a wonderful person...She didn't deserve to suffer the way this person had brought upon her and you two..." He told them, giving out the girl's name that she never told them. "Shino..." Shade whispered, looking down. That name would never leave his memory now. Someone who had sacrificed themselves for their safety over their own. It was unheard of to Shade. And yet, he felt terrible deep down for letting that person die because of him. "He'll kill you all if you help us any further." Shade told them all, standing up. "We have to go. He'll come back here, I know it."

Lianna nodded solemnly, knowing what Shade said was true. "Please, just stay away from him." She walked over to the head male, knowing instinctively who he was, and nervously gave him a hug. "I'm sorry for your loss. If there's anything you ever need of us- If we're in the position to do so, we will. We're in your debt." She looked at them all with wide eyes, and then walked over to her pack, slinging it over her shoulder. She was still sore, but she ignored it, walking over to where shade was. "Do you need help standing?" she asked softly, hoping his wounds were at least a little better than they were before.

"I think I can manage." He whispered, standing up slowly, but not without pain. His arm still hurt badly, having been splinted due to broken bones in it by Shino. His head was feeling better though. The wound wasn't so bad now that he had slept. "We need to kill your father. With him alive, Ebony has a pay to look forward to. Without him, Ebony will give up and leave us alone..." He had that idea as a spur of the moment. It's true, though. Ebony usually killed for money and the joy of killing. He wasn't sure about taking one out of the mix though. Would he still go after them even with the profit gone? One way to find out, after all.

Lianna's hands faltered and she stood there staring at him like a broken doll, eyes staring off into space as she backed away from him a bit. Her father had ordered her killed, she knew that. He had lied to her, she knew that. But . . . He was still her father, wasn't he? I mean, there must have been a reason. . . She bit her lip, a look of pure distress on her face now. Could she do it? Could she go on knowing that she had killed- That she had known her father was going to be killed? She took another step back. "Shade. . . "She whispered, shaking her head.

Shade looked at her, knowing she was in pain from that. "We have no choice, Lianna...If you're not going with me to do it, I'll do it myself. It will at least keep you safe..." With those words spoken, he walked past her without looking back and passed by the other wolves and headed out in the direction of the club where he knew her father had worked. The wolves watched Shade leave, then the girl holding the crying child smiled weakly and looked to Lianna. "He loves you; you know...He's willing to give his life to keeping you safe. I can feel that in his words. Didn't you?" She asked, knowing it probably would not help Lianna in confronting her father.

Lianna whimpered a little bit, not believing those words. "Maybe . . . I . . . I just can't. . ." She shook her head, looking up at all of them with a weak smile. "Thank you so much. For helping us." She whispered, and then sprinted after Shade, not stopping until she reached up to him. She slowed to a walk next to him with her head down, not saying a word. It was true though, that being by him made her feel better. The words of the wolf came back to her 'He loves you, you know. . .'. She fought the urge to look up at him, her mind running. Loved her? She bit her lip again - it was becoming a nervous habit. Did she love him?

Shade never spoke the entire walk there, and when they reached the club, he looked at her, while they kept out of sight from the guards. "Stay here. They might have been told to keep an eye out for you. Just stay here. I'll go in and get information." He told her in a whisper, and once he finished his words, he concentrated on his form. He became a bird once more, but different from what he had first turned into to avoid being recognized. He was allowed in easily, and within moments he was looking around for whom he thought could be her father. There was one person who seemed to get all the attention, so he walked over. "Excuse me, sir...do you work here?" He asked, hoping he would get a straight answer that he was the owner.

Lianna's father looked down at him. He was a huge bird, a Hawk that had dull eyes. He raised an eyebrow, stroking the bottom of his beard with a sharp talon hand. "Now where have I heard that voice before?" He asked, his own voice a resonating sound of a paltry fat man. His eyes flicked to his guards, but he didn't' call them over yet. He was sure he recognized this man, but he had no idea from where. Smirking, he invited him into a private room. No one would dare hurt him in his own club, he was sure. He settled himself and his large stomach into a chair, looking expectantly at the bird in front of him.

Shade wanted to gag and make a rude comment about the man's fat appearance, but held it back. How could someone as beautiful as Lianna be born from this man's genes? It disgusted Shade horribly. Shade was confused at how he knew his voice. He changed it, but then again the underlying tone was the same. That he could not change no matter how advanced his transformations were. "I was told I could talk to you, uhh..." He acted like he didn't know the man's name, as if waiting for Lianna's father to fill in the blank of the uh.

"Kain. Kain Talos. I expect people like you to call me Mr. Talos, of course. If all the riffraff in the world were calling me by my first name it would be rather tainted don't you think?" He said highhandedly, examining a perfectly manicured talon. "What is it you needed to tell me now? Say it quickly before I get bored." He tone was laced with arrogance and cockiness, and he looked at Shade as if he were the dirt off the bottom of his shoe.

Shade was losing patience, and wanted so badly to kill him now. But he wanted to wait until he had the moment to. "Well, Mr. Talos...I heard from around the club that someone who came here often had been killed. Another rumor with it also said it was you who did it. Can to verify this for me?" He asked curiously, acting respectful to him.

Kain stood up quickly, anger marring his huge face. The jowls of his jaws seemed to shiver. "Are you calling me a murderer, you worthless piece of shit?" He asked. "I should have you taken care of right now!" He raised his chin haughtily, and made to reach for the phone on the desk next to him, meaning to call the guards. He couldn't let anyone talk to him like this. And if this man had gotten wind of what he was done - he was better off dead anyways.

"No! No that's not what I was calling you! I was simply asking. I know who was going around saying you are, thought. I was only coming to you to tell you these rumors so that you can handle that person. I am loyal to you, Mr. Talos! Honest I am." He lowered his head and dropped into a submissive position as to bow before him. He hated it, but he knew it would satisfy this big tub of shit.

"Hmm. . ." He stroked his beard again, thinking quickly. "This one you're talking of. Who is he?" He asked sharply, raising an eyebrow at him. He left his desk, sitting down again with a 'plop' in his chair. "Tell me quickly, or I really will get rid of you." He snarled, smirking with joy at how submissive this man in front of him was acting. Treating him with proper respect, he was.

"He was this black Echidna...I saw him wondering around the club recently. He had this twisted look on his face and was as if mocking you. I tried to get his name but all he could say was that he's brothers with someone who recently worked with you. I donno...I never got his name. Do you know who he might be?" He asked, looking up at him while still having a submissive pose.

His face scrunched in pain, then a constipated smile. "I'll deal with him as well." He looked down at him, glaring. "But he hasn't been at the club for days now. Just how did you get this 'information'? He sneered, starting to sound dubious that Shade was telling the truth. "What is your name, scum?"

Shade tensed. Shit he fucked up there. Quickly coming up with a name he thought of an old victim. "Taylor. Taylor Falc..." He whispered, lowering his head again.

Talos didn't believe in trusting someone after he'd already decided to mistrust them, however. He smirked, and then stood up slowly, circling the figure. "Tell me Taylor Falc. What do you do for a living?" He asked, looking down at the man with as much intimidation as he could. He may be ugly, and he may be fat, but he had himself a criminal mind, and he used it to his full extent.

"I'm currently unemployed...I got fired from my job because they needed room for much better ones." He explained as best he could. He was feeling intimidated. If he continued to fuck up with this guy he's toast. Not to mention if he makes a call, he must kill him right away. His arm was hurting a bit, from the position, but he ignored it easily.

"Hmm. An unemployed slob coming to tell me such _interesting _news. Tell me. Why are you so concerned about me? Why do you 'respect' me as you say? It's interesting. Even the people who work for me don't respect me. Unless it gets them something." He stooped down by him, glowering. "What does it get you, Mr. Falc?"

"I hear much about you...things that make me respect someone as powerful as you." He said simply. "It has nothing to do with gaining anything. I know it gets me nothing for it." He told him, not looking at him for fear of being found out.

"Really now. . . "He stood up with an 'umph', looking down at the man with a critical eye."Well then. I'll have to work with what you told me. Be warned. If anything you told me is false. . . Or if I don't get a satisfactory result . . . I will find you. And I will kill you." He turned away from him, examining something on his desk, and pretty much completely ignoring him. "Leave."

He nodded, stood and quickly left the room. He left the club, and the moment he met back with Lianna, he changed back. "Damn he is so fat!" he finally said first thing. He had to get that out, at least.

Lianna had been feeling nervous and worried for a while, but the moment he said that, she broke out in giggles. She was laughing so hard, she had to grab onto his arm - she made sure it was the unbroken one - and leaned over, gasping as she laughed. "You-" She giggled again, covering her mouth.

"I tricked him for now into thinking Ebony talked shit about him. So it might get him off our backs for a little bit. I gave him a fake name, too, so when he finds out, he can't track me back." He smiled. "So, did you worry too much?" He asked with a laugh.

"Too much?" She asked softly. "Heh, not at all." It was a fib, and she knew he knew it. She was practically shaking with nerves by the time he got back. "So you didn't. . ." She trailed off, not having the heart to ask if he had killed him yet or not. From what it sounded like, he didn't but. . . That was what they had come here for, so. . .

Shade shook his head. "No, I didn't kill him. I just felt like getting Ebony off our backs for a few days or so, so we can come up with some plan of attack. It's obvious he thinks he's high and mighty. Not to mention he has ways of getting rid of people who try his already bad attention span." He shrugged slightly, leaning onto the wall. "I just said a few things that Ebony never said to get him pissed. Like that he's a murderer. Which he is." Shade smirked at her.

She sighed, holding her hands against her chest. "It's hard . . . He was always so sweet to me. . ." She lowered her head sadly. "He spent time with me . . . he bought me all that I needed. ... I never would have expected . . . I wish I knew why." She sighed one more time. "If I knew why, I don't think it would be so hard to accept. I just don't understand right now."

"When my arm and head heals up perfectly, I'll find out why he turned into such a monster." He looked back at the club with hatred in his eyes. "I'll make him pay for putting people's lives in danger because of his own selfish glory." He growled, his fist tightening in rage. "And as for my brother, I'll end it with him for good. Next time I find him, I won't run. I'll stay and fight to the end!"

Lianna put out a hand, placing it lovingly on Shade's arm. "Thank you. For everything. I never would have expected this . . . from you." She said softly, and then smiled up at him. "But for now . . . Do you think . . . We could find someplace safe? I want you to. . "She bit her lip."I really want you to teach me how to fight. I'm tired of being defenseless, and I'm tired of just being lucky."

Shade was surprised at her words. "How to fight...? Are you sure? I wouldn't be able to hold back on you if I do. Fighting won't be an easy trip for you, Lianna. I won't go easy on you at all, and you know that." Shade blinked, never before having been able to train an apprentice before. "Are you sure you really want to?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't care how many bruises or cuts I get. I don't care if it hurts like hell." She looked up at him with determined eyes. "I won't be a weak little girl anymore. I refuse to stand by and not be able to help you. You- You've risked your life for me, more than once. I'm not going to let you down if something happens again. I'm not going to let you fight alone. I'm not good at just standing around being protected, you know." She smiled at him timidly.

Shade smiled at her words. Never before had he been moved by such determination before. Shade nodded his head, taking her hand and making his way to a safe place. An abandoned building in which they had plenty of room for training. Not to mention the musky smell of industry within blocked their scent from outsiders. A perfect hiding place. For several weeks they were alone together, training day and night and even when they were too tired to fight they fought. He forcefully molded her into the perfect fighter like himself. Eventually, she had gained the upper hand several times, and this time, she beat him herself, by herself. He laid panting on the floor, cuts and bruises all over his body. He was sweating from the rough battle, and he started to laugh after a moment. "Not bad at all! You took me down pretty easily this time. I think you're ready to defend yourself, Lianna." He said as he sat up slowly. "I think we can call it a day. Want to head out and grab a bite to eat?" He asked before standing up. "It's on me this time. You deserve it for taking me out like I'm nothing at all to you. You've come a long way...Lianna."

She took a deep breath, smiling a huge smile at him. "I would love to, Shade." She said with affection. She had come to terms with it, in the past few weeks. Shade was very important to her. Through all the fighting, the entire ruckus they had been through together, she found she had a very special place in her heart for the man. He was always kind to her, but she also knew how he could be when he had to. But he was different from when she had first met him, very different. She stood up from where she had sat, dusting off her pants. Her entire body was sore, but she felt incredible. The feeling of elation that she had beaten him was amazing, and she felt as if she could fly at the moment. She laughed. "So are we going to a noodle place?" She teased. She had a secret obsession for anything pasta and she was sure with how many times she asked for it, it was bound to get annoying eventually.

It had been getting annoying to him, so finally he gave in. "Fiiine I'll take you! If you'd stop asking already." He said with much annoyance, however, he was smiling. He walked out with her to a nearby noodle shop, and they ignored the looks of wonder at how beaten up they were. It amused him, actually. No one knew he was once a murderer, since his identity was always false on all the witness accounts. "So, should we begin our plan tonight? With the two of us, he's bound to lose. Not to mention, he has no idea you can fight." He smirked, hoping she will agree with him and help out. It would surely be entertaining to pick a fight with fatty with his daughter whom he thinks cannot fight back at all.

Lianna, herself, had come to terms a lot throughout the weeks. The fighting had beaten out the more reasonable side of her mind. The man who had hired a mercenary to kill her was no longer her father. The moment he chose to attack his own blood, it means he could no longer be considered her father. She no longer felt love for the man, and with the more information she got on his shady business, the more she realized that the only feeling she felt for him was hate and anger. She nodded to Shade's question. "It would be best. His stupid bodyguards won't be much for us . . . And once we get rid of him, hopefully your brother will give up and we can come out of hiding." She chuckled as a wide-eyed kid passed them, looking open-mouthed at their appearance. She gave him a wink and he scuttled faster, following his mother closely. She covered a giggle with her hand.

Shade chuckled with her, finding it funny how she winked at the frightened child. After they ordered, talked about random things about themselves, and ate quickly, they had already begun to head for the club. "Want to try and act natural or kill all the guards?" He asked, ready at any moment to transform.

Lianna thought about it for a moment, running a hand through her hair. "Hm. They're probably still on watch for me. We've been gone for a while, but I don't think my father is one to give up. It would be easier if he didn't have any notice of us, though. I'd say we try to sneak in back. I know how to get in the back bar entrance, and if we can slip in unseen, it'll be best. Once we're in the crowd, the guards will be hard pressed to stop us. I'd rather sneak up on him than have our arrival announced to everyone. It'll give us the best advantage. If we get caught from there, then we'll just take things as they come."

Shade nodded. "Better idea than mine." He smiled, still changing into a bird so no one would be suspicious of him. "Lead the way, Lianna." He told her, grinning as he followed close behind and soon they were inside and in the crowd without problems. "Now what? Sneak into his office or whatnot and kill his sorry ass?" He asked her, wondering what her plan was.

Lianna nodded, leading the way without fail. The door to his office was a recognizable one, and she opened it just slightly, allowing herself and Shade to slip in unnoticed. She felt elation for how well their plan was going, but it dropped like a brick the instant she looked into the room. Her father was not in her office. And apparently, they must have been spotted somewhere. For the figure that was lounging back on her father's chair was a dark figure that she definitely recognized with dread. He had a smirk on his face, and his yellow eyes were gleaming in the little light that came from the lamp on the desk. In his hands were two long daggers, his fingers curved carelessly around them. She shivered as he started talking, the light glinting off of pearly teeth. "Took you a while to come visit me, brother. I've missed you."

Shade glared at Ebony. Their plans were far ruined, but not lost. "How did you know?" He asked with surprise. "And there's no way in any hell that you missed me. So where is fatty, did he take his fat lug elsewhere? Or do I have to beat it out of you?" He glared, arm turning into a blade. Shade hissed and waiting to attack to see what will happen first. "How many innocent lives will you destroy before you get to us?!" He snapped.

"Oh. I don't know. One hundred . . . Two hundred. It doesn't matter, little brother. You should know that. Oh wait . . . No." He dropped his feet from their resting place on the table, standing up slowly and deviously. "You don't know that. You are a pitiful excuse for an assassin. You get distracted from your job by pretty pieces of ass and batting eyelashes." He spun the knives in his hands, a whishing noise cutting through the room as he did so. He turned his gaze to Lianna, raking her body up and down very slowly, with a predatory gleam in his face. "But I have to say. At least it _is_ a very nice piece of ass." He said lewdly, making Lianna tense up.

"You bastard." She hissed, bracing her feet as she glared at him. "You bastard. . . "All she could think of when she looked at him was that poor girl. . . That poor wolf that had died for them. . . Her hands clenched, then released, her talons a more deadly weapon than any she could hold on her body.

Shade was equally enraged. A nice piece of ass?! "How DARE you! I will never let you live again! No more running!" Shade screamed, charging at Ebony with all his strength. All he could think about was watching his brother's blood spill. His arm slashed out, aiming for his chest. He knew he would dodge it easily. But he did something Ebony wouldn't expect. "Lianna! Now!" He shouted, giving her a cue of some kind. It was a strategy they had set up just for Ebony.

Ebony was ready for his brother, his knives in the air before Shade had even moved. Just as he was about to slash, however, he saw the girl spring into motion. He gave a derisive laugh. "Pitting a girl against me, little brother? You stoop even to this leve-" He was cut off as she came spinning from behind him, her hands lashed out in front of her and a look of murder on her face. He was forced to stumble out of the way, nearly falling from the shock. As he moved from her, he found Shade right behind him, ready, and cursed. His moment of distraction while mocking the girl had cost him, and he hissed as she nimbly turned in mid-air, slashing him violently across the face. Blood spilled into his eyes, and he lashed out with whatever he could. He felt a knife connect with skin, and her girlish scream as she felt the blow. He didn't know where he had hit, however, and another blow to his side sent him reeling. As he heard and felt them moving in for another attack, he clenched a fist around his blade, slashing out as quickly as he could. He sensed a whole in front of him, and he bolted. "This won't be the last, brother!" He snarled as he reached the window, smashing through it as he fled.

Lianna stood breathing heavily, her hand pressing against a gash in her thigh. "The coward." She spat out, glaring at the whole in the window.

Shade glared at the shattered glass, not wishing to give up. He grabbed Lianna's hand, throwing her onto his back as he changed and followed suit against Ebony. "You won't escape asshole!" He screamed angrily, and grabbed a knife from Lianna and threw it down at Ebony. He successfully nailed him in the thigh, sending him stumbling and giving them enough time to catch up to him and continue their assault on the injured man. "How does it feel, brother!? To be running for your own life? To be afraid of your killer?!" He said with a somewhat twisted voice. "Where you're going, you'll live a thousand deaths. No...More than that. Forever damned with the most pain you can ever imagine and more. Who knows...I might join you on the other side to aid in your torture!" He shouted as he brought a fist to his brother's face, a sickening sound as head connected to the floor below pretty hard. The sound was music to his ears. "How does it feel, Ebony?!" He asked again, before bringing his fist down again to his face.

Ebony hissed, grabbing onto his brother's throat with a sickening sound of flesh tearing under his nails. His face was a bloody mess, and hardly recognized. He hung on with that one hand for all he was worth, trying to drain the life out of him before he caught another blow. He was forced to let go, however, as he felt the ripping of his own flesh, on both sides of his own neck. Nails much longer than his brothers tore through the skin of his neck and shoulders, and he found himself screaming for the agony of it. He couldn't even remember the last time he had screamed. "Let. HIM. GO!!!" He heard the shout in his ears, as loud as anything he had ever heard. The dull sound of running footsteps accompanied it, but he couldn't focus. His blood was draining out of him faster than he could focus, and in no time, all he could see was black.

Lianna watched him fall from consciousness, not sure if he was dead or not, but she retracted her talons, pulling his hand carefully from Shade's neck. She held onto him carefully until she could determine how deep the claws went. Shade was lucky. The wounds were bad, but Ebony's short claws made it so that the wound wasn't too serious. The people who had surrounded, then, though, were a problem. Her father's guards had come rushing from the club, and with them, the man himself. Her eyes flared up in anger as she glared at him. He was just now exiting the door of the club, his beard dangling from his face and his huge stomach juggling in front of him.

Shade howled with pain, gripping the man's arm before he noticed Lianna clawing Ebony back with more force. The grip was lost, but the claws remained until Lianna removed them for him. He coughed, spitting out a bit of blood from the wounds. "T-Thanks, Lianna." He said as he ripped Ebony's shirt and made a makeshift bandage on his throat to stop the bleeding. Shade then glared at Lianna's father and the guards around them. His mind was racing from the pain and smell of blood clogging his senses, and soon enough he was running for the man, slicing people easily as he passed. Bodies dropped like flies in his path, and his blood curdling scream was all anyone could hear as he closed in fast on the round man. "I'll fucking kill you!" He screamed, jumping into the air to bring a heavy blow down on her father. His eyes wide and dull with rage. Murder was on his mind and nothing else. Even Lianna left his mind in the attempt to kill everyone around him but her.

Lianna dully heard her father screaming, but she left him for Shade. She didn't even worry about him. Even with the fact that she hated him, she would rather leave him to kill her father rather than doing it herself. Even with all her anger and hate, actually killing him would most likely be hard for her. So she stood behind Shade, back to back, killing the guards that tried to come at him to protect her father. She fought them down like Shade had taught her, keeping them from ganging up on him while he was occupied with something else. She suffered a few more wounds, but they didn't even register in her brain. He had taught her - the fight before everything else. And she would perform just as her mentor had taught her. As the last man fell, she stood raggedly, breathing deeply and shallowly, before turning to see how Shade was.

Shade smiled as the last were dead. He felt like all the suffering they were put through was finally lifted. He felt free for the first time in his life. "Thank you...Lianna." He found himself uttering. He had to thank her. Had he not tried to kill her, he would have never would have changed so much or gotten close to where he was. Or have met such a nice person before. "I don't know what I would be without you."

Lianna found herself smiling, and she struggled over to him, feeling beaten all over. Her own body had taken quite a beating, and she carefully hugged him. "The same goes for you." She whispered. "I'm so glad . . . We're free now, Shade. . . "She closed her eyes, feeling deliriously happy."We can be free now, just the two of us."

"Yeah..." He whispered, returning the hug. It was still new, but something he would be more than happy to get use to. "Let's get ourselves a good place to stay together...no need to hide anymore." He told her, removing her from him and simply holding her hand. "No more killing for me. Let's stay together like normal people...maybe start a family together someday?" He smiled, seeming excited for the thought of becoming a normal person.

Lianna's face was a shock of surprise, and she found herself giggling. "Maybe one day, but remember, I'm the one who has to have some chubby baby inside of me!" She joked back, her eyes twinkling as they set off to find themselves a place. As they walked, leaning on each other, she found herself smiling as she twined her fingers a little more closely around his. The feel of his palm against hers was amazing, and made her heart flitter inside of her chest. A family . . . Maybe . . .

They found a nice little quiet place on a good part of town. Not too big or small. Perfect for their tastes. Within a few weeks they had the place to their liking with good chairs and tables. Even a pet to top it all off. Shade had found himself a normal job, having nothing to do with killing or blood. He actually found a good place working as a fighting instructor for a fighting school. He taught kids how to fight and defend themselves. And it earned a good bit of money. He felt the happiest he's ever been, and finally, he had enough money hidden away to buy her a special gift he had wished to get her for the last few days. He came home that night, where Lianna had just finished making dinner. They ate while they chatted, and then he decided to pop the question. Shade got out of his chair, removed something from his pocket and knelt down before her. "Lianna..." He paused, a smile across his face. He knew she could figure out what he was doing, but he continued anyways. Holding out what was in his hand, was a small silver ring. A simple ring but engraved on the inside was their names. "Will you marry me, Lianna?" He asked, excited to hear her answer that he already knew what it was.

Lianna was sure her screech echoed against the walls as she flung herself at him, knocking them both to the ground in a tumble of limbs. "Yes! Yes yes!" She laughed out, hugging and kissing him all at once, feeling ecstatic. She giggled again as she looked down at him, her face lighting with joy. "Of course yes!" She hugged him close to her again, laughing like a little child, her heart up in her throat and the ring feeling like a beating heart on her hand.

Shade was laughing with her, returning the hug as he had been tossed on the floor. "I had a feeling you would say that." He laughed, kissing her upon the forehead. "I love you, Lianna. I already know you've heard that way too much from me lately." He chuckled with slight embarrassment. He held her close to him, laying his head on her shoulder. "I was thinking of this for so long..." He whispered, so use to holding her it felt natural now.

"It's about time, anyway." She joked back, laying her head on his chest, closing her eyes at the intoxicating feeling. "I nearly went and got _you_ the ring, boy." She laughed, pulling herself up with him, her eyes twinkling with joy as she brushed them both off. She looked up at him with a smile, still holding his hand. They had both changed so much, and even though her life had been hard, she couldn't have asked it to be any other way.

Shade sighed in bliss. Not knowing if he would ever have changed the way he did had he not known her. Had he never held back on killing her, he would still be alone. Would he still be an insane killer? Probably. I loved his new life more than his old one anyway. "I'm so glad I met you, Lianna." He laughed. He took her to their room, laying down in the comfy bed they shared. He felt tired from his yet another busy day. But then again, he wasn't tired at all. This seemed to happen often lately, and he had no idea why half the time that this would happen. One minute he felt like he could sleep for the rest of the day, but then again, he felt like he could stay up all night.

Lianna turned to him, putting her hand on his cheek with a small smile. "I'm glad I met you as well. Heck, I would probably still be some lazy little girl dancing around in clubs if you hadn't have taught me all that I know." She cuddled up to him. "You made me a woman and a fighter Shade. I'll never ever forget that."

"You better not!" He laughed, pushing her playfully. "If you forgot everything I taught you, you'd be dead for sure!" He chuckled, and then it broke out into laughter. Some of the things that came out of her mouth, funny or not, made him want to crack up. Another thing he loved about her. He was never upset around her. "So anything interesting happen at your job? I still had kids falling on themselves on the first lesson."

"Ugh. Not really. I mean. I know it's great to help out in hospitals and such but it gets sooo boring." She yawned as if to emphasize the fact. "It's nice learning all that stuff, I mean, goodness knows I need it with how often you get yourself beat up, but really. You can only change an old man's diaper so many times in one day before you get sick of it.

Shade grinned, trying to hold his laugh. "True...you'd never know when I might come home beaten up or something. Too bad about the old people, though." He chuckled. He rolled over on his side, facing her before he wrapped his arms around her and held her smaller body to him.

She sighed against him, playing with the front of his shirt half-mindedly. "I never would have thought that having something so horrible happen to me would bring me so much happiness, you know? It's pretty crazy." She chuckled. "But I guess the world just works in funny ways sometimes, huh?"

"Yup!" He almost chirped, laughing lightly. "Life is weird. Oh well. I'm glad!" He clung to her this time, rubbing his head into her shoulder. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

It had been a few days since he had asked her to marry him. And that afternoon was to be their wedding. He had just left with her from the tailor's with their wedding attire. He had a tux like every groom would, and she had a beautiful gown that would make most people scream with amazement. They were hand in hand, and the two were laughing and chatting up a storm from one topic to another. However, on a roof not too far away from their location, a wolf sat lazily on the top, waiting for them to finally leave the tailor's. When he glanced over and saw them he jumped into action, aiming his sniper. It was originally aimed for Lianna, but just as he pulled the trigger, Shade had accidently moved in the way of the fire, as if to kiss her or something. Before he could stop himself, the trigger was pulled, and a loud crack shot through the air.

Shade was about to hug and kiss her, but felt a sudden and blinding pain in his chest. He froze, barely able to breathe with such pain he had never felt before. He glanced down, and saw blood through the white undershirt of his tux. Within moments before he could speak or register that he had been shot, his vision went dark and he collapsed onto the floor before Lianna, who had blood splattered on her white gown. Everyone around them was panicking, and a few had quickly ran to the aid of Shade only to find that they could not get a pulse or breath from him.

"SHADE!!!" Was the only scream that ripped through her has she watched him fall to the ground. She couldn't move, couldn't even kneel down by him. She watched in horror and shock as the people around her determined her husband dead. She was shaking, her entire body giving into shock as her eyes glazed over. There was blood splattered on her face and gown, slowly dripping off her pale white face. Through the hubbub of people, she heard the sound of feet above her, and she spun, just in time to watch a figure disappear into the distance in the rooftops. She thought to run after them, but found herself unable to move, unable to do anything. Within moments, she had fainted, her body falling heavily to the ground.

The trip to the hospital had news crews all over them as they were rolled out of the car and into the hospital. The news of a murder for the first time in months spread like a wildfire. At first they thought maybe the mass murderer came back, but when the reports came back that night that the Victim was the previous murderer, it became more of an uproar. When news went out Shade was once the murderer, no one cared that he was even a victim. People said it was fate, while others said it was some kind of act of god. Few said it was a horrible event and felt terrible for Lianna, but that was very few. When Lianna recovered, they wouldn't even let her see him or make a funeral for his death. They wanted his body for the sake of figuring out how he was able to shape shift. A kind of twisted experiment that would never lay his body to rest. The only thing Lianna lad left of Shade was the ring he gave her, and the unborn child she would soon have.


End file.
